charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Charmageddon
Charmageddon is the 13th episode of the seventh season and 147th overall episode of Charmed. Summary While the Charmed Ones enjoy their new conflict-free world, Leo learns that in order for the Avatars to protect their Utopian world, they also control everyone's destiny by deciding who lives and dies. Wanting to stop the Avatars, Leo joins forces with Zankou to undo the change. Paige receives a special surprise and Leo's fate relies on the Elders. In the end, Leo's death shocks the sisters back to reality and they team up with Zankou to stop the Avatars. Using information that Zankou found in an ancient tomb, they make the Avatar killing potion and confront the Avatars with it. The Avatars, realizing that humanity is not ready for them yet, use the last of their power to rewind time to when Utopia started. Doing so breaks the Utopia spell and returns all those killed by the Avatars, including Leo who is stripped of his Avatar powers, but still remains an Elder. The Avatars are too weak to rewind time far enough to save Kyle and Paige goes to his apartment where she is shocked to find him apparently alive. The Elders have made him a Whitelighter for his actions against the Avatars and he says a final goodbye to Paige before orbing out. Characters Characters in bold appear for the first time in the series. *Phoebe Halliwell *Paige Matthews *Piper Halliwell *Leo Wyatt *Wyatt Halliwell *Chris Halliwell *Zankou *Kyle Brody *Elise Rothman *Alpha *Gamma *Laygan *Darryl Morris(Phoebe's premonition) *Penny Halliwell( Phoebe's premonition) *Miles( Phoebe's premonition) *Andy Trudeau(Phoebe's premonition) *Cole Turner(Phoebe's premonition) Magical Notes 'Powers' *'Reality Warping:' Used by the Avatars to erase one's existence. They also used it to erase Utopia. *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Leo, Paige and Kyle. *'Flaming:' Type of Teleportation used by Zankou. *'Electrokinesis: '''Used by Leo to attack Zankou and his demons and by Beta ''(in Phoebe's Premonition) to kill Kyle. *'Energy Blast:' Used by Zankou to attack Leo. *'Hologram:' Used by the Avatars to watch what's happening in Utopia. *'Fading:' Type of Teleportation used by Laygan and other demons who helped Zankou. *'Premonition:' Phoebe gets a Premonition of Kyle being killed by Beta and a Premonition from the Book of Shadows. In it, she saw the deaths of friends and family members. *'Fire Balls:' Used by Zankou's demons to attack at the party in the Manor and by Zankou to threat a demon. *'Molecular Combustion:' Used by Piper to blow up a demon and to blast Zankou and an Avatar. *'Telekinesis:' Used by Zankou to fling an Avatar. Notes thumb|300px|right|Charmageddon WB Trailer *This episode scored 4.0 million viewers. * The title of the episode is a reference to Armageddon, the end of the world. It is also a reference to the title of the episode is also the name of a 1998 film starring Bruce Willis called "Armageddon." * Leo dies for the third and last time on show. *When Phoebe touches the Book of Shadows to remember many of the losses she's seen: **Andy dying from the season 1 episode, Deja Vu All Over Again. **Grams dying from the season 3 episode, Pre-Witched. **Phoebe's boyfriend Miles lying dead on the ground after being shot in the season 5 episode, A Witch In Time. **Piper dying in the season 3 episode, All Hell Breaks Loose. Prue's blood stained hands can be seen briefly here. **Prue's funeral in the season 4 episode, Charmed Again, Part 1, as well as her tombstone seen in Hell Hath No Fury. **Chris fading away in the season 6 episode, It's A Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Part 2. **Cole (as The Source) being vanquished in the season 4 episode, Long Live the Queen. *Prue is the only one to be shown with her tombstone and funeral. Unlike the others, the way she died is not shown. This is because Shannen Doherty refused to let the producers use her image after she left the show. * According to IMDb, this episode has a deleted scene with a Muse. * This episode marks the final appearance of Kerr Smith as Kyle Brody. * Phoebe says "What's the matter, Zankou? Chicken?". ''The line was written by Brad Kern. The writers then informed him about the "Zankou Chicken" restaurants. *At one point, the demon Zankou (played by Oded Fehr) shows Leo a wall with pictures of ancient Egyptians and the jackal-headed Anubis, reminding fans of Oded's role as Ardeth Bey in the films ''The Mummy and The Mummy Returns. *This is Andy Trudeau's last appearance in the series; it is a flashback. *Phoebe's remembrance of Cole's death seems to indicate she still has some feelings for him, even though she appeared to bitterly hate him by the time he was vanquished once and for all in Season 5. *One important death left out of Phoebe's vision is that of Patty Halliwell. *Phoebe sees seven different events in her vision, this is the largest number of events she has seen in one vision since the episodes 'We're Off to See The Wizard', when she sees Cole as The Source at many different times and in 'Primrose Empath', in which she saw three different murders by one demon. *The snow globe in Kyle's apartment features the World Trade Center in New York. Which was destoryed in 2001 *There is a Spaceballs quote in this episode and the next. Glitches *Phoebe pours an entire bowl full of quiche ingredients into a pie crust, and then, seconds later, picks up the suddenly empty pie crust and puts it in the oven. It could be a second crust she was preparing. *In the scene in the kitchen where Piper and Phoebe are cooking, Piper had a bowl of chocolate chips on her left hand side at the beginning (when looking from the top), but then the chocolate chip bowl mysteriously appears on her right hand side when she comes to put them in. In the next shot, the chocolate chip bowl is back on her left hand side. *In the scene where the sisters enter the Avatars' stronghold with Zankou, it looks like both Zankou and Piper fling an Avatar away with telekinesis. However, Piper does not possess the power of telekenesis. However, she may have used her power of Molecular Combustion but the blast effect wasn't added. *Zankou's minions all shimmer in this episode, yet in previous episodes they used smoking. *When Phoebe is walking towards the counter after mixing the Quiche ingredients, she stops before Leo starts to orb in. It might be she knew he'd orb there thanks to her precognitive powers. International Titles *'French:' Charmageddon - 2ème partie *'Czech:' Konec utopie, 2. část (End of Utopia, 2nd Part) *'''Spanish (Spain and Latin America): '''El fin del mundo Photo Gallery Behind the Scenes Charmage_01.jpg Screen Caps Category:Episodes Category:Season 7